Las dos caras del mal
by iDianaCookies
Summary: ¿Vale la pena tener una tarde agradable y después tener una maldición eterna?, ¡Los chicos ya tienen 15 años y tienen que lidiar con la adolescencia!, ¿Viejos amores y nuevos amores?, ¿Celos, amores secretos, pasiones descontroladas?, tienes que leerlo para creerlo.
1. ¡Grojband va a la playa!

Hola chicos ¿Como estan?

Debe acordarse de mi, la autora de Durmiendo con el enemigo

Vengo a atacar con otra novela

tratare de actualizar lo mas posible, ya que comence las clases estaré un poco ocupada

¡Espero que les guste esta historia!

¡LOS AMO!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo uno<strong>

**¡Grojband va a la playa!**

-¿Estas lista?

-Estoy lista.

-Entonces…

-… Vamos

**Casa de Corey 3:00 pm Viernes.**

La banda ensayaba una de sus últimas notas.

-¡Sonó perfecto chicos!- felicito el líder de la banda con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

-Con esto, ¡Estamos mas que listos para el concierto en la playa!- comento Kin contagiando la alegría a todos los presentes-

-¡Oh si!- grito Kon-

-Y lo mejor de todo chicos es que no tuvimos que usar el diario de Trina para escribir la canción- agrego Laney-

-Es cierto- comenzó a caminar a dirección de ella- porque acabamos de descubrir a una escritora- pozo su brazo alrededor de su cuello causando cosquillas-

-Ay, Corey, basta- lo empujo, sonrojada-

-¡Bien GROJBAND VA A LA PLAYA A ROCKEAR!

**Coco Bananero, Playa 1:30 pm **

-¡ESTAN LISTOS PARA ESCUCHAR A GROJBAND!- Gritó el presentador-

La playa se inundo de gritos, Grojband se había echo muy famoso desde los últimos meses, tanto que ya estaba en las miras de las discografías

-¡NO ESCUCHO!- Volvió a hablar el animador, logrando que toda la gente de la playa gritara-

-Bien, con ustedes, ¡GROJBAND!-

Los chicos salieron y escucharon a sus fans aclamándoles, era la sensación que ellos querían sentir desde hace un año que habían formado la banda

-¡Buenas tardes Cocos Bananeros!- Saludo simpático el líder- Esta canción la compuso nuestra hermosa bajista Laney- esto llego a sonrojarla- espero que les guste.

As a child you would wait,

And watch from far away,

But you always knew that you'd be the

One to work while they all play.

In youth, you'd lay… awake at night and scheme

Of all the things that you would change,

But it was just a dream.

Here we are don't turn away, now

We are the Warriors that built this town.

Here we are don't turn away, now

We are the Warriors that built this town from dust.

The time will come when you will have to rise

Above the best and prove yourself

Your spirit never dies

Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above

But don't weep for me, cause this will be the labor of my love.

Here we are don't turn away, now

We are the Warriors that built this town.

Here we are don't turn away, now

We are the Warriors that built this town.

From Dust

Here we are don't turn away, now

We are the Warriors that built this town.

Here we are don't turn away, now

We are the Warriors that built this town.

From Dust.

Todas las fans, saltaron de alegría, y comenzaron a aplaudir con ganar y gritando ¡Los amo!, ¡Son lo mejor!, ¡Corey dame hijos!, este ultimo todos se quedaron callados…

-¡Gracias por todos chicos fueron asombrosos!- Dijo Laney antes de desaparecer de la tarima-

-¡Lo hicimos genial!- se contento Kin-

-Claro, ¡si yo estaba ahí!- comento Kon ganándose la risa de todos-

-Traere malteadas para celebrar- agrego Laney-

-Y yo iré al baño, no tardamos- Grito Corey mientras salía disparado como una bala hasta el baño-

**Mientras con Laney**

-Por favor, cuatro malteadas de Oreo, con crema batida, gracias-

-Enseguida- contesto el chico que atendía-

Laney admiraba la tienda con su tema Hawaiano, se preguntaba como seria vivir en la playa, la gente tan cálida, las aguas fresas, el clima tan cómodo, todo parecía ser agradable, pero alguien la saco de los pensamientos

-Disculpa, ¿Puedes decirme que hora es?-

-Laney saco su celular y miro la hora, pero cuando subió la cabeza para mirar a la persona con quien estaba hablando se encontró con un rubio, con el cabello semi largo, ojos verdes, en traje de baño, trato de que las babas no se fueran al caer al ver semejante belleza delante de ella-

-Son .. on.. son … las 2:30 pm- contestó nerviosa-

-Gracias- sonrió, y tomo asiento de lado de ella- y, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Laney, ¿y tu?- Se escondió una parte de su ojo con su cabello, mostrando mas timidez-

-Yo soy Marco, tengo 15 años, ¿y tu?-

-Igual- Contesto sonriendo, y agrego- vaya, ¿tu no eres de aquí cierto?-

-¿Fue por mi acento verdad?- sonrió-

-Si, te delato- se rieron los dos-

-Si, vengo de Italia, estoy viviendo en PeaceVille, pero hoy quisimos ir a la playa-

-Oh, que bien, yo también vivo en PeaceVille, toma- Laney le dio un papel con su teléfono- si te pierdes, puedes llamarme-

Justo cuando iba a contestar llego el chico de las malteadas

-Cuatro malteadas de oreo con crema batida-

-Muchas gracias- Laney tomo los cuatro vasos- Me tengo que ir Marco, Mucho Gusto en conocerte-

-Igual Laney- la beso en el cachete y se fue-

¿Qué, que fue eso?, pensó. ¿Acaso eso es tradición de Italia?, Laney casi se cae, ya que sus pernas parecían gelatina, ¿Cómo no sentirse así después de ser besada por un chico tan bello como el?, en ese momento Corey estaba llegando a toda rapidez, sacando a Laney de su mundo

-Disculpa Laney, ¿Me tarde mucho?- pregunto mientras le ayudaba a cargar dos malteadas-

-No, para nada, ni sentí el tiempo- contesto sin mmirarle- Vamos- comenzó a caminar sin voltear-

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se pregunto.


	2. Why so jealous?

**¡Buenas, Buenas!**

**Aquí**** les traigo otro capitulo mas de la novela**

**La canción del capitulo anterior se llama Warrios by Imagine Dragons**

**¡Espero que les guste el capitulo!**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos<strong>

Why so jealous?

**Casa de Corey 2:10 pm**

Un día cualquiera en PeaceVille, estaba una banda llamada ''Grojband'', ''ensayando'' como cualquier otro día

-¿Qué le ocurre a Laney?- preguntó Kon quien observaba a Laney de manera muy extraña, como si hubiese algo distinto en ella-

-¡No lo se!, he estado observando mis cálculos y los resultados muestra que se encuentra en ese estado desde las malteadas en la playa- contesto su hermano gemelo, un poco preocupado-

-Del resto no ha dejado de sonreír- Corey que lo había notado desde el principio, sabia que algo muy importante debió haber ocurrido desde aquel dia de la playa, algo que para el podría llegar ser desagradable, tenia el presentimiento ya que Laney no ha despegado el celular de su cara-

-Jejejeje- los tres voltearon y posaron sus miradas hacia la extraña chica, quien tecleaba con su celular a velocidades que sobrepasaban los limites humanos-

-De acuerdo, ¡Esto ya fue suficiente!- Alzó la voz Corey, mientras arrebataba el celular de la dueña-

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Corey?- se molesto, al ver como el chico no le devolvía el celular-

-¿Crees que te dejare seguir usando el celular mientras ensayamos?-

-Eso pensaba-

-¡PUES NO!, Dejame acordarte que ¡Somos una banda!, ¡Vamos a hacer el opening de un concierto la semana que viene y tenemos que ensayar!, ¡Esto no es un club social Laney!-sonaba mas molesto a medida que continuaba con su discurso- y además, ¿Qué tanto tienes aquí?

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO VEAS COREY, ¡ES MI PRIVACIDAD!-

Laney hizo todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que estaban a su alcance para obtener su celular de vuelta, pero fue en vano, puesto que comenzó a leer las notas en voz alta.

**Telefono de Laney **

Marco: ¡Ciao Laney!, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te dijera cuando me perdia?, pues adivina que… ¡Me perdí!

Laney: ¡Hola!, y ¿En donde estas ahora?

Marco: En una heladería…

Laney: eso no suena a que te hayas perdido (emoji: xD)

Marco: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me atrapaste, te iba a invitar a comer un helado, ¿No queres?, después de todo es Verano

Laney: ¡Me encantaría!, pero estoy ''ensayando'' con la banda

Marco: Y, ¿No puedes salir un rato?, tu sabes, ¿Escaparte?

Laney: No creo que sea una buena idea. a Corey no le gustaría que hiciera eso

Marco: Dile a ese tal Corey, que te surgió un inconveniente en la casa y te vienes, ¿No?

Laney: ¿Mentirle?, No lo se

Marco: Eso es conocido como una mentira piadosa, son de esas mentiras que no duelen o afecta a alguien, ¿vale?, nos vemos en 30 minutos

Laney: ¡Hey pero es muy poco tiempo!

Corey no lo podía creer, realmente no lo podía creer, ¿Laney realmente le iba a mentir?, ¿Esta Laney saliendo con un chico y no le había dicho nada?, comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando, juntando todas las evidencias que tenia, hasta llegar a una sola y única conclusión.

-Y, ¡Era por eso que estabas actuando así?- comenzó a hablar Corey casi en susurro-

-Entonces si es así, la única manera que o hubieras conocido fue cuando estabas comprando las merengadas- siguió Kin, sonriendo al ve como la historia empezaba a tener sentido-

-Y cuando comprabas las merengadas el te hablo y se intercambiaron números- continuo Kon mientras se comía una barra de chocolate-

-Y ahora te esta pidiendo una cita- se puso feliz por dentro al saber que pudo comprender lo que había sucedido antes, pero la pregunta sigue ahí, ¿Quién diablos es Marco?- Laney, ¿Quién es el?- pregunto con mucha seriedad-

-El..e…l…el… es- se puso muy nerviosa, no brotaban las palabras de la boca, pero espera, pensó, ¿Acaso a Corey tiene que saber todo lo que le pasa en su vida?, ¿Si esta saliendo con un chico o no? – Ya va ¿Y tu, quien te crees para mandarme a decirte algo que no quiero decirlo?- se alzo-

-Corey, creo que Laney tiene razón, si no nos los dijo es porque tiene un motivo, ¿no?- contesto maduramente Kin, con sus propias palabras-

-Cierto, cada quien, tenemos nuestra vida privada, no podemos culparla por no haberlo dicho- Agrego sabiamente Kon, logrando asombro de su hermano-

-¡Bien!, ¡Como sea!, ¡No me importa!- cruzó los brazos, mientras torcía los ojos

-Gracias chicos- volteo a ver al par de gemelos mientras regalaba una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras- Y si me disculpas Corey, tengo que ir a la heladería

Laney fue directo a la salida pero se le fue bloqueado el paso por tal peli azul, esta se movió a otra salida, pero fue lo mismo

-¿Y a donde crees que vas Laney?-

-¿Acaso eres sordo?, acabo de decir que voy a la heladería, ¿Sabes?, haces estupideces solo por un helado-

-No te puedes ir, estamos a medio de un ensayo-

-¿Enserio?, pues desde que llegue lo único que han estado haciendo ¡es sacarse los mocos!- volteo a ver a los gemelos y expreso- no con ustedes chicos-

-Gracias, lo sabemos- respondieron en unisonó-

-Eso a mi no me importa, no vas a salir-

No pudieron continuar con la pelea, ya que comenzó a sonar el celular de la pelirroja

-¿Alo?-

-¿Laney?, ¿Dove stai?, ¿Ya estas cerca?- se pudo escuchar la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea, en todo el garaje-

-Si si, ya estoy saliendo del garaje, ¡Voy ensegui…..-

No pudo finalizar ya que Corey le arrebato el celular

-Escucha bien. Laney no va a ir a comer helado contigo, ya que va a estar ensayando con la banda, asi que ya puedes ir yéndote a tu casa-

-¡Woou!, ¿Eres el famoso Corey del que siempre habla Laney?, y bien, ¿Y no sabes que Laney ya tiene 15 años, y tiene la madurez suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, así que es decisión de ella si viene o no, tu no tienes moral para responder por ella- Corey se sintió retado por esta respuesta-

-¡Esta en mi casa!, y el que manda aquí ¡Soy yo!, y ella no va a salir de acá, ¿Me escuchaste?, ¡Idiota!- tranco la llamada y lanzo el celular, Laney solo se limito en recogerlo-

-Ok, esto ya fue suficiente, Corey, ¿Sera que me puedes explicar?, ¡QUE CARAJOS PASA POR TU MENTE!, ¡Y POR QUE TE COMPORTAS ASI?- Grito Laney perdiendo el control por completo, no estaba acostumbrada a llegar a tales escalas de humor-

-No, en verdad nada, solo no quiero que salgas de aquí- dijo pacíficamente, casi sacando una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado-

-¿Sera que tu Corey?- comenzó a caminar hacia el, posando su mano en el cabello del peliazul, descendiendo hasta las mejillas, hasta llegar a al cuello, acercaba su rostro al de el, inclinándolo de lado, tenían los ojos cerrados cuando Laney se detiene y ríe- ¿Acaso estas celoso?

-Si…- respondió Corey, sin saber, una respuesta automática- Digo, digo, ¡claro que no!. ¿Por qué dices eso?, j aja j aja- rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba el cuello-

Kon y Kin comenzaron a cantar- COREY ESTA CELOSO!, COREY ESTA CELOSO!-

-¡NO LO ESTOY!- Grito, hasta que la puerta del garaje se abrió, mientras se veía una silueta alta, mientras entraba, a media que caminaba se descubría varias partes de su cuerpo hasta reconocer quien era…-

-Ho- ho- hola ¿Marco?- saludo un poco confundida-

-¡Buonasera!, Me llamo Marco, soy amigo de Laney, vine a recogerla, siento muchos las interrupciones causadas- los ojos del chico posaban por los del peliazul, acertando de quien era el- Asi que tu debes ser Corey ¿no?- sonrió de lado- ¡Piacere di conoscerti!, lastima que no tenemos mas tiempo- tomo a Laney de la mano y se la llevo-

El garaje quedo con solo tres chicos, quienes tenían la mandíbula contra el suelo, nunca se imaginaron un chico así,-

-¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!- Grito Corey, mientras que hacia que las cosas cayeran de su sitio-

-Ah no- dijo Kin mientras se escondía en una mesa-

-Diablos- se quejo Kon-


	3. ¿Es una cita?, Es una cita

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Fueron dos semanas sin montar, mis disculpas, el colegio me tenia amarrada, pero pude terminar el capitulo**

**Gracias por los reviews! :D**

**Hablando un poco del mismo, me han estado pidiendo que continuara La Anatomía de Corey, chicos yo quisiera, el problema es que no se me ocurre nada para continuarlo, se me fue la imaginación, y no hay nada mas feo que pueda hacer un autor que escribir una historia sin pasión, así que por eso lo tengo en stand by..**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo tres<strong>

**Heladería Rainbow 3:35 pm **

-¡Fue mi culpa!, ¿Lo fue?, ¡Obvio que lo fue!, ¡Seguramente Corey esta molesto conmigo!, ¿Lo estará?, ¡Pero yo quería comer helado! ….- Observaba Marco con fastidio hacia a la pelirroja, ya tenía treinta minutos hablando sobre Corey, lo cual eso irrita a cualquier hombre-

-Laney…

-¡Es mi culpa, Corey tenia razón!

-Laney…- subió la voz-

-¡Pero yo soy una mujer independiente!, ¡Pero es tu mejor amigo, no deberías de hacerle eso!, ¡Ay estoy tan confundida!

-¡STA'ZITTO!{traducción: ya cállate}- grito golpeando la mesa, Laney lo observo con miedo, como si se le hubiera aparecido el Diablo en persona, suspiro tomando la calma, arreglo su cabello y dijo- ¿Por qué crees que te invite a la heladería?-

-Para comer helado…- contesto bajando mas la voz-

-No, fue para que nos conozcamos mejor, pero si sigues quejándote durante toda la cita, yo te puedo llevar al garaje…- comió un poco de helado, observando a Laney como se sonrojaba-

"Cita", "¿Estoy en una cita?"- pensó- No le desagradaba la idea de que estaba en una cita con un chico guapo, ella solo pensaba en un momento de compartir, pero al saber que era una CITA, ya no sabía exactamente en como actuar- Disculpa, no fue mi intención arruinar el momento…- bajo la cabeza observando su helado-

-No, no, ya paso, ahora- puso ambos codos en la mesa, estrechando sus dedos, para hacer soporte a su mentón- cuéntame un poco de ti-

-Em,em- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- Tengo 15, soy hija única, mi deporte favorito es el Baseball, soy bajista, odio el color rosado-ambos rieron- no se me ocurre mas-

-Es un buen comienzo- miro profundamente a los ojos de su compañera como un depredador viendo a su presa, en este caso no para matarla- ¿Algo que quieras saber de mi?-

-¿De que parte de Italia vienes?

-Roma

-¿Hermanas?

-No

-¿Color favorito?

-Verde

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?

-Piano

-¿La ultima vez que tuviste novia, te dejo o la dejaste?- sonrió maliciosa-

-Uy- sonrió el juguetón, ¿Hasta donde quieres llegar Señorita Penn?

-Lo mas lejos que puedas

-Vas rápido, sin distracciones

-Eso creo- sonríe- entonces, ¿dejaste o te dejo?

-Para serte sincero, nunca había tenido novia antes-

El chico observo su ambiente y a su acompañante que abrió los ojos como platos, comenzando a reírse a carcajadas, proyectándose a miles de cuadras, atrayendo la atención de todos los clientes, y la seriedad del chico

-JAJAJAJA- sacando una lagrima de su ojo- muy buena esa Marco-

-¿Y que te causa tanta gracia?- arqueo una ceja, mirándola fijamente-

Poco a poco Laney, apagaba su risa, notando que realmente decía la verdad

-¿Es en serio?-

-Si, y tu, ¿Te botaron o lo botaste?

-Pues a decir verdad, yo tampoco había tenido un novio antes…

-Te creo mi belleza es superior-

-Ay no, no me digas que eres de esos chicos vanidosos-

-Que te puedo decir sor Italiano- sonrió- ¿Vamos al parque?-

-Por supuesto-

Marco pago la cuenta, y ambos fueron caminando hacia el parque, durante el camino Marco trataba de rozar la mano de Laney, para el típico primer agarre de mano

Como siempre las chicas tenemos un sexto sentido, Laney se dio cuenta desde hace un tiempo y le extendió el meñique

-¿Del meñique esta bien para ti?- pregunto sonrojada-

-Por supuesto- afirmo estrechando sus meñiques- no queremos ir tan rápido

''Queremos'' pensó Laney, ¿El esta tan seguro de que si me pide que sea su novia le diré que si?, ¿Y yo como estaré tan segura de que diré que si?

-Hey, ¿No crees que estas muy confiado?, ¿Tan seguro de que crees que aceptare?-

-Si no estoy confiado, ¿Cómo se supone que te voy a conquistar?, se que hasta ahora te parezco solo bello, pero todavía no estas enamorada de mi- se paro de frente mirándola a los ojos- quiero asegurarme de que estés enamorada de mi-

-De acuerdo…- por suerte pudo contestar, un color escarlata se apodero de su cara, su cuerpo no respondía a sus llamados, solo se quedo contemplando los ojos verdes que tenían mas brillo en el atardecer, lo único que podía pensar Laney era en aquellos labios tentándoles, poco a poco se iba a acercando hasta que sintió un dedo en sus labios

-Ah-ah-ah, no besos por ahora, ¿No quieres ir tan rápido verdad?, quiero que nuestro primer beso sea especial-

Cierto, para Laney ya no era su primer beso …


End file.
